Remember the Stormy Weather
by Wicked Beautiful
Summary: If she had truly known then, that those things happened, would they have? Songfic. IchiRuki. Ichigo and Rukia. Plz R&R!


**I don't own Bleach or the song Tuesday Morning by Michelle Branch.**

**Summary:  
Ichigo and Rukia are reincarnated. Only Rukia remembers their past, and this very special song.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rukia's POV**

_**I remember, the stormy weather, the way the skies look when it's cold...**_

I had always known what happens to a death god when they die for a second time. If they have regrets in this world, or even Soul Society, like Hollows, they are reincarnated. If not, they become like Kaien-dono, disappearing entirely and becoming a part of Soul Society.

If they _are_ reincarnated, they very rarely regain their memories.

I am one of those rare cases.

I am Rukia Kuchiki, former shinigami, current human. I live with my sister, Hisana. I have many friends. Orihime, Chad, Ishida... but my best friend, is named Kurosaki Ichigo.

_**And you were with me, content with walking, so unaware of the world.**_

They are all so blissfully ignorant about me, about our past lives.

Sometimes, I wonder, if I ever told them, would they think I'm crazy? Maybe. Maybe not. I never want to take the risk. Urahara knows I know, but we can do nothing. I can't regain my shinigami powers again. I will keep repeating the reincarnation cycle until my regrets are dealt with.

And after that, I shall disappear, like Kaien, like Miyako, and like everyone else before me. I wonder faintly what the other's regrets are.

_**Please don't drive me home tonight, 'cause I don't wanna feel alone.  
Please don't drive me home tonight, 'cause I don't wanna feel alone.  
Tuesday Morning...**_

"_Rukia! Run!" Ichigo calls, desperate to get me out of there. I don't want to. I want to stay by his side._

_Forever._

"_Not a chance, moron!" I yell back, unsheathing Sode no Shirayuki. This is the final countdown. Aizen has multiple cuts and bruises, as does Ichigo. I worry as I see him pant heavily, wiping the blood from his cheek._

"_ORIHIME!" I hear a sudden shriek, and turn swiftly, gasping. Ishida was running, full speed at Orihime, who was bleeding profusely. I looked at the Espada who had done the deed, and my eyes hardened as they landed on Grimmjow Jaggerjack, who was grinning cockily._

"_How weird... I almost felt bad doing that," He shrugged, and started charging up another cero. "__**Almost**__," He had this crazed look in his eyes as he aimed at Ishida. I acted instinctively, without thinking._

"_Some no mae, Tsuki shiro!" I cried, entrapping the Sexta Espada in ice. I was at Uryu's side in a heartbeat. I knew that Tsuki shiro wouldn't hold long with Grimmjow. "Are you alright?" I asked, worried. He nodded slowly. "I'm fine, Kuchiki-san. Just a little..." He stopped, blue eyes widening a fraction, he looked over his shoulder, pure horror written on his face. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates. I hadn't even seen __**him**__ escape the ice._

_Grimmjow stood, no less than eight feet away, his hand smoking from the cero he had just launched. "Sorry, Quincy," He laughed hysterically as Ishida slumped, over Orihime's no longer breathing body, dead. I was in complete and utter shock._

_**In the dark.  
I was finding out who you are.  
I took your picture  
while you were sleeping,  
and then I paced around the room**_

_I didn't know what was happening. One second, I was staring at Grimmjow, terror written all over my face, the next, I was slumped against a wall, blood pouring out from my head. I heard Ichigo call my name once, twice, and then..._

_He was next to me, a stab wound that had most likely punctured a lung, pouring blood._

_Aizen, Gin, and Grimmjow were gone._

_The Soul Society had left, for medical treatment at the 4__th__ division's HQ._

_They thought we were __**dead**__._

_We were just __**alone**__._

_**If I had known then, that  
these things happened,  
would they have happened to you?**_

"_That's a nice song... Ichigo..." I had heard him singing it to Karin and Yuzu one night, so long ago. "What is it?"_

_He was just as tired. His breathing was labored, and I could tell he was fading just as fast as I was. "A song... my mom used to sing. Tuesday Morning." He smiled weakly, recalling those stormy weekday nights in Karakura with his family._

"_I'll miss you." I whispered, and he shook his head defiantly. "Don't you dare say your goodbyes, not yet, okay? We'll get out of here." I smiled. He was trying to fool me. Give me some reassurance._

_It wouldn't work._

"_Shut up... idiot. You know we won't. We're gonna die before anyone even notices we're gone." It was the cold, bitter truth._

_It hurt._

"_P-promise me something..." I panted, I was feeling really dizzy..._

"_Anything." He murmured, clutching my hand tightly._

"_Promise me..."_

_**Please don't drive me home tonight, 'cause I don't wanna feel alone.  
Please don't drive me home tonight, 'cause I don't wanna feel alone.  
Tuesday Morning...**_

"_Promise me, you won't forget me... even in death, okay? Can you do that?" He nodded. "Of c-course... I c-could ne-never forget..." He was fading. His breaths were nothing but nearly nonexistent pants and wheezes. The light in his ocher eyes was nearly out._

_The fire was dying._

_I placed my shaky hand against his blood stained chest. His heartbeat was slow, and soft. I could barely tell it was there._

"_I'll never forg-get you... either... d-dumbass." Even in death, I had to insult him._

_That was just the way it went. "I l-love you, Rukia." He murmurs, holding me as close as he possibly can. I feel my heart break in two. He says this __**now**__? As we lay on our deathbeds? I smirk and lightly grip his tattered, bloody, shinigami uniform._

"_I l-lo..." I suddenly choke, and my voice is lost. I don't have the energy to finish the sentence. I just don't._

_He bends his head down, and kisses me softly. I whimper, not because of the pain, but because of the pleasure of being like this._

_Of being in love._

_We were both dead, not a second after the kiss was broken._

_**In the dark.  
I was finding out  
who you were.**_

I hummed the sweet melody, and Ichigo looked at me curiously. I looked back, and grinned.

"Where did you hear that song? It seems so familiar..." His voice was barely above a whisper, and I felt something in my heart jolt. I smiled, almost ruefully, and turned, a sad look in my amethyst eyes.

"A friend. A very special friend."

He looks at me strangely, and I just shrug. "No one you know, Ichigo. He's an old neighbor. He always used to hum it, so I asked him to teach me."

It wasn't a total lie. She and Ichigo _were_ roommates. He _did_ always hum it. Ichigo followed me, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Can you teach it to _me_?" He suddenly questioned, and I smiled inwardly.

_You already know it._

"Sure."

_**And if you turned around to see me and I was gone  
you should have looked outside your window  
'Cause the sun was coming up**_

At home, I slumped against the doorframe. Hisana was working late again.

Tears unconsciously fell from my cheeks, and I wanted nothing more than to just _go back_.

To that _time_. That _place_.

_**Ohh... the sun was coming up!**_

My one regret, the regret that would forever haunt me, was that _I never said it back._

I _never_, not _once_, said 'I love you, Ichigo!' or anything even remotely similar. I was a coward. A chicken. I hated myself. And I would... _forever_.

"I love you, Ichigo... I really do."

And the tears were back.

**END RUKIA'S POV**

_**Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna feel alone  
Tuesday morning  
in the dark**_

The next day, the two teens were alone in the music room.

"No, no, no! Ichigo! The chords go like this..." She demonstrated the first two chords of the song on her acoustic. "And the lyrics are... I remember, the stormy weather, the way the skies look when its cold..." She sang the first part of the song perfectly, the guitar in her hands sounding beautiful.

Something in Ichigo's mind clicked.

"_I hate the rain."_

"_Why?"_

"_...bad memories, is all."_

He shook it off as a dream he remembered subconsciously. "If I had known then, that these things happen, would they have happened to you?" Her voice was that of an angel's, he mused, and started humming. Another wave of déjà vu swept over him.

"_Gimme that sword, shinigami."_

"_It's not, shinigami, it's Rukia Kuchiki."_

His brows knit together. Why did this sound so familiar?

_**We were finding out  
who we are**_

"And if you turned around to see me, and I was gone, you should have looked outside your window, cuz the sun was coming up!" She belted out the high note perfectly, and kept strumming.

"_I've decided... Ichigo. To stay here, in the Soul Society."_

"_Well, fine then, good for you. You know, Rukia, I finally remembered... what made me want to save you so badly."_

He blinked once. Twice.

How? Why?

_**Tuesday morning  
in the dark**_

"_I lo..." She choked. His eyes widened. And did the only thing he could think of._

_He kissed her._

"Rukia..." His voice was husky as he grabbed her hand, effectively stopping the song.

"Ichigo?" She was confused.

_**We were finding out...**_

"I l-love you... I... I..."

She looked at him, hope in her eyes.

"Remember."

_**Who we are.  
Who we are.  
Who we are...**_

"_D-don't leave me... without s-saying... goodbye, f-first." Rukia glared at the orange-haired buffoon she had come to love._

_He sighed, taking his last breath, in perfect sync with hers'._

"_Goodbye, Ichigo."_

"_Goodbye, Rukia."_

_It rained the next day._

_On Tuesday morning._

_**Who we are...**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi! My first BLEACH one shot on this account! This WILL be posted on my other account as WELL!**

**YAY! PLEASE review if you liked it, if you thought it sucked, whatever.**

**-Slipped Away**


End file.
